


Secret Love Song

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Bromance Futbol Cristiano Ronaldo James Rodriguez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03
Summary: How many times, forbidden loves are camouflaged in Friendship ... How many complicit looks hiding that secret reality .....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This in a history of my authorship written in Spanish in wattpad and Fanfiction.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/101019231-secret-love-song-crismes

 

**James**

It all started that night, a message from WhatsApp reminding me again, and I would question what truly my social and emotional stability. It seems incredible because I have always considered myself a safe boy of my life, my family, my friends ... But now, everything was so different ...I rise from the bed and look at my wife who sleeps placidly in it. Sigh. I need to clear my mind. She stood in Salome's room, stammering asleep and smiling. My story princess, my adoration. I knew she was talking asleep. I kiss him on the cheek and walk away carefully closing the door of the room.I need a drink. Yes…. that is what I need.

I walk to the bar on the terrace, look for the bottle of whiskey and pour myself a little in a glass with ice. I take a sip and close my eyes, and the memory of that night again stars in my thoughts again.

 

_Last game of the league and a party in the house of Karim could not miss. He really loved Karim very much, but Dani had always been apathetic with Karim's ideas. It had cost me an argument with my wife to agree to let me come to the party._

_"Brother, did your wife release you this time?" "In good time!" Everyone in the room laughed at Sergio's comment. I rolled my eyes and laughed with them._

_"Now, Sergio, do not let this cost me an argument with her._

_"Come on, come in, come in," Marcelo said as he handed me a drink._

_\- “Friend, you arrived in good time, now is that this party was set, the fun is coming “.- my French friend commented while patting me on the back, Marcelo looked at him with the face of a few friends._

_"Karim, tell me you did not call half-naked ladies, I told you that I..._

_"Calm down, Marcelo, I didn't call anyone, but Cristiano is with a bottle on the table, and everyone is there.So...less talk and let's go!_

 

_In fact, the whole group was there. Drinking like crazy. I smiled and saluted one by one, but when I approached Cris something different happened to the other times I greeted him, because Cris only under the glance when he saw me arrive, I miss that gesture would be annoying me ?._

_Pepe nudged him to get his attention, so I decided to sit next to Marcelo, then ask him what was wrong with me._

 

_We drank and talked about stupid things as always they all joined. When I started noticing that alcohol was working on my body, I apologized to the guys and went out for some air. Check my phone, or a missed call of Daniela, a novelty, although telling the discussion that we had because of my decision to come to the party understood why._

_Unbutton the three buttons on my white shirt and roll up the sleeves in my arms. I sighed smiling and taking a swig from my already empty glass, however, as I turned around with the firm decision to enter the room again, warm, decisive lips settled on mine. Kissing me with desire, with passion but at the same time being delicate with mine, mint ... is the flavor that lead those lips in mine....._ _Feeling them in mine in fact was not the most amazing thing on the scene. But the knowledge that mine, responded to the kisses or those lips with the same desire that this gave me. In my stomach I begin to feel a slight cramp and a variation of emotions begin to dominate my body and my mind. I feel her lips slowly move away from mine and stare at me. I look at him still in surprise and he blushes the same way I feel my cheeks warm ...._

_-James, I'm sorry ..._

_"I ... I have to go" was the only thing I could say when I stepped out of the place, on the way I was struck by Isco, who asked me if I was okay. I tell her a pious lie and excuse me that Daniela calls me desperate at home. And I move away from the place. Hoping to clear my mind. Why I had liked that kiss so much? Why I felt so happy, and at the same time so confused?_

_Drive home as the devil's leading soul. When I arrived I found my wife asleep in bed and I could only thank God for it, I could not endure an interrogation after that event, how could I see her face again in training?_

 

I looked for my phone, who could I call at this time? Keylor would be asleep, always go to bed early. Marcello, Marce always goes to bed late. Quickly find your number and dial ... .1 ... 2..3 ... 4 rings until you picked up the phone.

-MMM?.

 **_-¿Marce?¿Você está dormindo?_ ** _("Marce?" "Are you asleep?)_

_**-James foder, sim. Eu estava dormindo. mas o que acontece? (** -James fuck, yes. I was asleep. But what happens?) _

 I sighed in frustration as the other side of the line waited for an answer.

 **_-¿Eu posso vê-lo hoje?. Eu preciso falar com alguém, eu preciso desabafar. Estou muito confuso,Marce_ ** ( _Can I see you today?" I need to talk to someone, I need to vent. I'm very confused, Marce)_

 **_-tudo bem, está tudo bem hoje no café que fica perto da concentração?_ ** _(“All right, is everything okay in the coffee shop that's close to the concentration?)_

\- Yes, perfect- answered already in Spanish-at 8 is okay?.

"I see you here,parcerito"-he said.

I hung up and sighed. I was hoping that he was doing the right thing, Marcelo could help me, I'm sure if ... He will help me do the right thing.

  
**Cristiano**

The irritating sound of the alarm clock makes me wake up and return to the reality of my fantasies. A small, energetic body thrusts itself into my naked torso and smiles at my son's laughter. I ruffled his hair a little

 **_-Papa! Manuela me prometeu hoje que ela sairia e Salomé! a jogar!_ ** ("dad! Manuela promised me that I would go out with her and Salome! to play)”

"To play?"- I asked confused the brown-haired girl who looked down, surely think I'm scolding her for planning an exit with Cris. It is not like this.

\- It has been very insistent and the other day we went to the house of the father of the child because the wife invited us to enter and well ...

-To the James’s house ... ..- just saying his name again in my mouth caused me a stomach cramp, and the pain returned to take me ... ... James ... my James .... Well, in theory he's not my James, but he's the owner of my thoughts and if ... from my heart. I had had to admit to myself, but I could not lie to myself again.

Manuela, my son's nanny, nodded in dismay at my statement, giving her a half smile. I did not want him to feel guilty about having agreed to leave with Cris's friend. I could not blame my son: Los Rodríguez had that innate charm that you would love to spend a thousand hours with them and never get bored with his charisma, his sense of humor ... his smile ... his eyes ... the way he talks, frowns When he's thinking, or when he's angry ... those little eyes that make you lose the horizon ... those freckles that adorn your nose ... and that smile that adorns your baby face .... And again I fall back thinking about him .. until when Cris ?. Until when are you going to accept that he does not love you in the same way that you want him ?. He has a wonderful wife, an incredible daughter that even your own son was enchanted with her ... surely because she looks so much like him .... my James


End file.
